


i am her

by magoberry



Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Nonbinary Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magoberry/pseuds/magoberry
Summary: Hiiro has been acting weird lately.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	i am her

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! This is being written before I've been able to read the RONDO story, so I apologize if this is OOC. I wanted to put some Trans positivity in the tags. There's some light NagiHiiro and TsubAoi as well, but they're not the focus so I didn't tag the ships. Enjoy!!
> 
> Gender GuideTM  
> Aoi - They/Them NonBinary  
> Tsubaki - She/Her Trans Woman  
> Nagisa - She/He Genderfluid  
> Hiiro - She/Her Trans Woman

Aoi was the first to notice. Hiiro had been eerily quiet the last few meetings, a look on her face as if she was somewhere else entirely. They asked her about it but was only met with "classes have been a bit difficult lately." It wasn't hard to know something was bothering Hiiro, but Aoi knew that she would tell the group about whatever it was when she was ready. This wasn't something they could rush.

Tsubaki noticed it next. Hiiro had a habit of lightly teasing Tsubaki's not-so-secret crush on Aoi, but she hadn't made any comments in the past week. She too attempted to get Hiiro to open up, to no success. Tsubaki reminded her that she could always confide in RONDO, no matter what. Hiiro simply thanked her and assured her it was nothing.

Nagisa was the last to get it. From his point of view, Hiiro was just a bit stressed and in need of a nice spa day. It wasn't until he saw her messy apartment that he knew something was wrong. No matter how stressed she got, Hiiro's place was always clean(in fact, it somehow seemed cleaner during those times). Nagisa would confront her as well, but only get the same result as Aoi and Tsubaki.

It took three more days for Hiiro to call the three of them to her apartment.

"I'm very sorry to have worried everyone these past days," she began, "but this is something I need to share." Hiiro looked down to a cake on the table. Her hand trembled as she held a knife to cut it.

"Would you like some help?" Aoi asked. Hiiro shook her head.

"I need to do this myself," she said. She steadied her hand and cut into the cake, pulling out a slice to serve. The cake was five layers, each with a vibrant color- blue, pink, white, pink, blue...

The lights in Aoi and Tsubaki's heads immediately flashed on.

"Hiiro, is this what you've been worried about...?" Tsubaki reached her hand to hold Hiiro's.

"I know," Hiiro teared up. "I know you and I are the same, Tsubaki, and that Aoi and Nagisa are neighbors to us. But I was still so scared." It was clear she was holding back from crying. "I was so scared you would think I'm lying, or that you'd hate me."

"Never," Aoi said. They pulled Hiiro into a big bear hug, nearly squeezing her breath away. Tsubaki, who thought she looked kept together, had her face contorted to keep herself from crying as well. She wasn't one to show much physical affection, but she kept her hand clinged to Hiiro's.

Nagisa, seated across the table and chewing away at the slice of cake, was still wondering why her friends were in a pile of tears and snot. "Am I the only one that doesn't get it?"

Hiiro chuckled. "I'm a trans woman, Nagisa."

"..................AAAAHHHHHHHH." She hopped up and immediately joined the group. "You couldn't have written 'It's a girl!' on the cake to make it clearer?"

"I thought the trans flag colors were enough..."

"Wait, you and Tsubaki get flags?!"

"There's a genderfluid flag, too," Aoi reassured her.

"Hehe, so Aoi's the one left out~."

"Actually, there is a nonbinary flag as well," Tsubaki said.

The group spent what felt like an eternity there, laughing and crying in intervals. They loved each other, and just as importantly, they loved themselves.

* * *

"Wait, so babe, what about all the times you sent me to get you tampons?" Nagisa asked.

"Sorry... I don't menstruate, but you seemed so happy to do something like that. I didn't want to ruin you fun," Hiiro replied.

"...can I still loudly ask what pussy size you wear when we walk past the aisle?"

"Of course, honey."


End file.
